In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various vehicle driving force control apparatus in which main drive wheels (either front or rear road wheels) are driven by an engine and subsidiary drive wheels (the remaining road wheels) are driven by a motor. One such vehicle driving force control apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 7-231508 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP7-231508”). In the vehicle driving force control apparatus disclosed in JP7-231508, a generator is driven by an engine, whereas a motor is driven by electric energy generated by the generator. The electric energy, which is supplied from the generator to the motor, is controlled depending on a state of the vehicle, estimated based on, for example, a deviation between a standard wheel speed based on an accelerator opening and a front wheel speed, a deviation between the standard wheel speed and a rear wheel speed, and a deviation between the front and rear wheel speeds.